Illusion of Bluebird
by Gozilla
Summary: [Spoiler to BI and the TV series] The Elric brothers had finally found the philosopher’s stone and Al was finally restored. But there was something wrong with Al’s body. Would Ed find the solution in time?
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning of the End

**Illusion of Bluebird**

By Gozilla

* * *

A/N: I read the story outlines of the fan-made game "Bluebird's Illusion" and found them extremely interesting. I must say those who have created the game and the storylines are a group of people with great talent and creativity. A big Thanks to all who have involved in the creation of such wonderful game! 

The following is a fic which is based on some of the storylines in the game. I have made some significant changes to the storyline (as pouring tea and wondering around the military buildings may not be too exciting for a fic). Hope the creators of the game would not mind this humble fic created by a silly fan of their work.

In addition, in order to connect it to the TV series, I have assumed that, instead of being involved in the making of the philosopher's stone with Scar (and became the stone) in episode 42 "Nameless", Al was along with Ed to evacuate the people of Lior City when Scar activated the transmutation and created the stone.

* * *

Most importantly: All credit goes to http / hagaren ocean-x com/ hagaren/ and http / www livejournal com/ users/ midnightbanshee/ 3511.html and to all the people who created this game.

* * *

Summary: (Spoiler to Bluebird's Illusion and the TV series) The Elric brothers had finally found the philosopher's stone and Al was finally restored. But there was something wrong with Al's body. Would Ed find the solution in time?

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't have anything. So don't sue me! 

Please excuse my poor English. -

Reviews are most welcomed!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Beginning of the End

* * *

-Outside of the Lior City- 

"You are sending the soldiers to their death!" Ed shouted angrily at Archa, "Are you that willing to sacrifice everyone for you to be promoted in the military?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Archa said in annoyance. He was surprised to see the Fullmetal Alchemist to be alive. His original plan was to send Kimberly to kill the Elric brothers in the town and announce that the town people had killed a state alchemist as the initiator of the war.

However, instead of Edward, the body of Kimberly was dumped in front of the whole army by Scar.

'Well, who cares about who is being killed.' Archa thought, smiling in his heart, 'As long as I have the excuse to initiate the war, I don't care if it is this chibi's or Kimberly's dead body.'

"Attention, troops!" Archa shouted, "The town has rebelled against the country and killed one of our valuable state alchemist! In the name of the President, I order you to attack!"

The soldiers and the tanks started to march towards the town.

"No, don't!" Edward shouted in desperation, "Can't you hear what I said? Scar will use the troops as the ingredient for the transmutation of the philosopher's stone! They will be killed!"

Archa frowned in anger and punched Edward in the stomach. Edward fell to the ground and curled up in pain.

"Niisan!" Al was shocked by Archa's move. He stood between Archa and the fallen Edward, "Why are you doing this?" he asked Archa, "Niisan is just trying to save you and the others."

"Do you really expect me to believe such crazy thing?" Archa spat in annoyance, "If you are afraid, then stay here with the backup troops."

Archa turned to one of the soldiers of the backup troops, "Keep them here and don't let them interfere."

The soldier saluted, "Yes, sir."

"Watch carefully, kids." Archa said as he walked towards the town with the other soldiers, "As this war will be my major stepping stone for my career in the military."

As Archa walked away from the brothers, Al knelt beside Edward, arms spreading around his brother protectively. "Niisan, what should we do now?"

"I... I don't know." Edward said, enduring the waves of pain from his stomach, "But we must stop them before Scar activate the transmutation."

Suddenly, a group of ten soldiers surrounded the brothers. The leading soldier stood out and said, "You shall stay here as Colonel Archa as commended. Please don't make us to keep you here by force."

The brothers looked at the troops surrounding them and the other soldiers standing nearby, who were also watching the brothers' move. Not wanting to hurt anyone, they sighed in defeat as they struggled to think of a way to get the troops out of the town, without hurting anyone.

A minute later, sound of gun shots and distanced shouts could be heard from the town. Before the brothers could figure out what was happening in the town, an eerie strong red light shot through the sky and quickly spread from the centre of the town. The light soon consumed the whole town and moved in incredible speed towards the backup troops.

"Damnit!" Edward shouted as he clapped his hands and put them on the ground, creating large bright blue sphere against the red light and protecting the over 200 soldiers of the backup troops standing near the brothers.

Two minutes after the red light disappeared, all the people, including the Elric brothers, could only watch in disbelieve at the empty desert in front of them. The whole town, together with over 5,000 soldiers and Archa inside it, had disappeared in the red light.

Edward was the first to recover from the shock. He ordered the remaining troops to retrieve a hundred meters from the scene and to take care of the wounded while he and Al went to the area to search for any survivors.

The soldiers were more than happy not to go into the area as the incidence was too much for them to comprehend.

The brothers went into the used-to-be town and search for any sign of life. After half an hour, they were disappointed to found no trace of any of the soldiers or the buildings. They were about to give up when they noticed a slight movement under the sand not far away from them.

Quickly, they rushed to the spot and dug vigorously.

It was Scar. He was unconscious with his right arm gone and bleeding heavily. The sand around him was dyed red with the blood. He was near-death due to the massive blood loss.

Edward immediately tore a long strip from his black jacket and bandaged the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

Scar slowly opened his eyes.

"Scar-san!" Al called, "Please hang on there! Niisan is trying to stop the bleeding. You will be fine. Just hang on there."

"No... Alphonse." Scar said weakly, "I am going to die here... as a punishment from god."

"Don't say such thing." Edward shouted, his forehead covered with sweat as he tried desperately to stop the bleeding.

"I have never thought... that I would be... giving this... to you two..." Scar held out his left fist, "But there is... no one else... I could trust around here..."

Scar release his fist, revealing a small shining red stone in his palm.

"The philosopher's stone..." the brothers were shocked.

"Make... good use... of it..." Scar said as he closed his eyes and stopped breathing.

"Scar-san!"

"Scar!"

* * *

-Two hours later- 

"Where are the Elric brothers?" Mustang asked the first soldier he saw as he got out of the car.

"Sir, they are over there."

Mustang followed the direction and walked toward the brothers, who were sitting on the desert ground, heads and shoulders lowered.

"Fullmetal." Mustang addressed as he approached the brothers. He then noticed a body laid in front of them, "Is that Scar?"

"Yes, Colonel." Al replied in a whisper.

"The town and over 5,000 soldiers have disappeared." Mustang said, "It seems like the Scar has succeeded in making the thing."

Edward shot up and looked at Mustang in alarm. He was not about to give up the only hope to restore his brother's body easily.

Mustang looked interestedly at the tensed Edward, with a teasing smile on his face. "Don't worry, Fullmetal." Mustang said, "I have no intention to take anything from you. Besides, your letter about Scar's plan to make that thing with the use of the town is only read by me and Hawkeye. I don't want to torture myself by making a 10,000 word report to the superior explaining all the alchemy things which they will never understand."

Edward looked at Mustang in surprise. Being released from the situation was the least he expected from the one person who always seemed to be taking advantage of him.

"Keep that thing away from me and any other military people." Mustang said, "And I don't care whatever you want with it. So don't waste any of my time on that."

"But whatever you want to do, you will have to do it in the Central." Mustang continued.

"Why?" Edward asked, worried. He was planning to study the philosopher's stone and probably perform the transmutation in Rizenbul.

"The President has received the preliminary report on the incidence and he is very impressed that you have saved over 200 soldiers with your alchemy power." Mustang said, "He has announced that it is confirmed true by investigation, he will specially promote you to be a Colonel."

"Colonel?" Edward said, surprised, "But I don't want to stay with the military after Al is... hmmm... I mean, after we have completed what we have to do."

Mustang gave the young state alchemist his famous smile, "It is not really a choice for you. If you run away now, you will be hunted by the military for the rest of your life. I guess it is not the life you wish to live with your brother, right?"

"That..." Edward was speechless. He had to admit that he did not think about what they should do after restoring Al's body.

"Also, and more importantly," Mustang continued, "The President has also announced that, upon your promotion, I, as the one who introduced you as the state alchemist and your superior, will be promoted to be a General."

"What?" the brothers shouted in unison.

"You are using me as your stepping stone!" Edward shouted.

"Equivalent trade, young alchemist." Mustang said as he turned to walk towards the troops, "I helped you to come to this... stage. I am just getting my reward."

"Ah..." Edward was completely speechless this time.

"You two will go to Central with me." Mustang said as he walked, "I will arrange a more private place for your tow to continue with your research."

"But what about Scar-san?" Al said, looking at Scar's body.

"The investigation unit will take care of him." Mustang said, without turning back, "I will make sure the nothing will be mentioned about that thing, if you would come with me quietly."

The brothers looked at each other, helpless.

"Well, niisan," Al eventually said, "I guess we don't have much of a choice."

"I... think so..." Edward's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"At least Colonel is on our side." Al said as he stood up, took one last look at Scar and waited for his brother.

Edward signed heavily as he stood and followed Mustang in a distance, "I hope that he is really on our side."

* * *

Mustang had indeed found a good and private place for the brothers to stay in the Central. The house was located in a quiet suburban area. In addition, Mustang kept his words that he would not ask a question about the philosopher's stone. 

The brothers were able to search for the way to use the philosopher's stone quietly for three months as the investigation went on. They were approaching the completion of the theory when Mustang came with an expected news.

"Tomorrow?" Edward asked, not happy, "Why is it in such short-notice?"

"It is not short-notice." Mustang said as he sat comfortably on the sofa in he Elric's house, "I received the information two weeks ago."

"Then why don't you tell me earlier?" Edward asked, very unhappy now.

"What's the difference?" Mustang said leisurely, "I have arranged everything, from your uniform to everything in the ceremony. You just need to attend. That's all." He said as he walked out of the door, "I will pick you and Al up at 8am tomorrow."

Once Mustang left the house, Al asked, "What should we do, niisan?"

Edward thought for a while, "We will go according to the original plan and perform transmutation tonight."

"But you have to attend the promotion ceremony tomorrow morning." Al said in concern.

"I will take care of it." Edward said as he reviewed he theory again, making sure they did not missed anything, "The ingredients are here and everything is ready. We can't risk letting any change to the plan. We will do it tonight."

Al did not argue as he knew it was true. They have planned this for over a month and everything was ready. He could only hope that everything would go smoothly.

* * *

-Night time of the same day- 

A large transmutation circle was drawn in the middle of the basement of the house, with a pile of materials placed in the centre of the circle.

"Al, lie beside the materials."

"But what about you, niisan?" Al asked.

"I will be all right." Edward gave his brother an assuring smile, "We need someone to activate the transmutation, right? Now, get in there."

Though still feeling suspicious, Al obediently lied beside the materials.

"Let's start, Al." Edward clapped his hands, with the philosopher's stone in his left hand, "Don't worry, it will succeed this time." And he put his hands on the transmutation circle.

Bright golden light emitted from the transmutation circle. Edward closed his eyes and focused on guiding the tremendous power hidden in the small red stone in his hands towards Al and the materials. A golden whirl appeared around Al and the materials.

Suddenly, blinding golden light emitted from the philosopher's stone. A strong wave of energy exploded from the stone and hit Edward, almost knocking him to the ground. Steadying himself, Edward struggled to control the extremely powerful energy flooding out from the stone.

Panicked, Edward looked up at the transmutation circle. In the middle of the circle, violent alchemy reaction was taking place around Al and the materials. Knowing that Al could become a monster like his mother six years ago if the transmutation stopped at that moment, Edward grunted his teeth and concentrated.

Fighting against the waves of energy attacking him ruthlessly, Edward used all his strength to control the flow of energy towards the transmutation circle. But he was losing the battle very quickly as the energy from the stone was getting stronger and stronger. Edward held on to the very last drop of his strength until another wave of extremely strong energy hit him in full force.

Just before Edward lost his last hold to his consciousness, he faintly heard someone speaking in the thin air.

"The transmutation is incomplete." the voice whispered, "What price are you willing to pay for completing the transmutation of your brother?"

"Everything." Edward replied mentally in determination, not knowing who was speaking to him and what was the purpose of this. He felt as if he had heard of this voice a long time ago but he could not remember who it belonged to. The only thing he knew was that he was willing to sacrifice everything he had in order to restore his brother and he answered without a trace of hesitation to the unknown voice.

"Very good." the familiar and, yet, strange voice came again, "I have your words. I will give you a month's time and you shall come to me."

Before Edward knew it, he fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

End of Chapter 1 

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Please feel free to review and comment!


	2. Chapter 2 The Military

**Illusion of Bluebird**

By Gozilla

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot to all who you have read and / or left a review! Hope you will enjoy this chapter.

Please note that some of the storyline from this chapter (and probably some more in the future chapters) is made reference to the fan-made comic "Memory" by two very talented authors, kier and h2oblue, at http/ kiercat 51 net/ memory/ 00 htm. It is a brilliant comic with excellent storyline. I would like to thank kier and h2oblue for giving me some very good inspiration.

* * *

Most importantly: All credit goes to http/ hagaren ocean-x com/ hagaren/ and http/ www ivejournal com/ users/ midnightbanshee/ 3511 htmland to all the people who created this game.

* * *

Summary: (Spoiler to Bluebird's Illusion and the TV series) The Elric brothers had finally found the philosopher's stone and Al was finally restored. But there was something wrong with Al's body. Would Ed find the solution in time?

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't have anything. So don't sue me!

Please excuse my poor English. -

Reviews are most welcomed!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Military

* * *

-Four hours later-

Edward slowly opened his eyes. He felt confused and completely exhausted. He only wished to go back to sleep until a thought flashed across his mind.

Al.

With great difficulty, Edward struggled to get up from the ground. He felt like as if his limbs were filled with lead. But he would stop at nothing.

"Al!" Edward shouted weakly, he could not see clearly as his sight blurred from exhaustion.

"Al!"

But there was no response.

Edward was getting worried. He feared that his greatest nightmare, killing or turning his brother into a monster, could become reality. He shook his head, trying to clear his vision.

Edward looked at the transmutation circle. He felt as if his heart skipped a beat as he saw a human youth with golden hair lying in the middle of the circle. He rushed to hold the youth in his arms and wrapped him with his jacket against the cold weather.

"Al!" Edward urged, "Al, please wake up."

"Niisan?" Al whispered weakly, "What... what happened? I... I feel so...tired..."

"Sleep, Al." Edward said, not noticing a tear escaped from his eye, "Rest, everything is all right. Everything is going to be all right."

Obediently, Al closed his eyes and slept peacefully.

Edward held the sleeping youth tightly in his arms. Feeling the body warmth and heart beat of Al, Edward suddenly felt he was within the blue skies and saw a glimpse of the bluebird...

I have nothing more I can hope for...  
I just wish...I just wish we can always be like this --  
Wishing all this will never disappear...  
I only wish that bluebird...

...won't be just another unattainable illusion.

* * *

-Five hours later-

A car stopped in front of the Elric's house. Mustang stepped out of the car, with Hawkeye following closely behind him. Hawkeye had a suit of small sized military uniform in her hands.

Mustang went to the door and knocked on it, waiting for a response.

But there was none.

Mustang knocked again impatiently, "Edward! Alphonse! Wake up! You are going to be late for the promotion ceremony! Don't make me burn the door and grab you!"

It was not long before they heard sound of uneven, sluggish footsteps from the house. When the door was opened, Mustang and Hawkeye were shocked by what they saw.

Edward stood at the door, leaning on the door frame for support. His face was as pale as paper with dark circles formed around his eyes. Edward's golden eyes, which usually filled with sparkles of life, were empty and unfocused.

"Edward, are you all right?" Hawkeye asked, concerned.

"Yes, I am all right." Edward forced a smile, not wanting to draw any attention, "Is that my uniform? Please give it to me and I will get change as soon as possible. Please wait here." Edward did not want anyone to discover the fact that Al had been restored, especially when the both of them were extremely vulnerable after the transmutation.

The military was one of the parties he would want least to get close to Al. Edward was not sure what the military would do to his brother if they found out he was a successful case of human transmutation.

He would do everything to protect his brother.

"You need help with the uniform?" Mustang said with a teasing smile on his face, ready to get into the house, "It is kind of complicated to wear..."

"NO!" Edward snapped, immediately regretting his reaction, "I... I will be fine. Please... just wait here." He said as he took the uniform and closed the door.

Mustang and Hawkeye exchanged a questioning frown, but did not say anything.

Ten minutes later, Edward walked out of the house in his uniform, closing the door immediately behind him. Without saying a word, he got into the car and sat quietly at the back seat.

"Where is your brother?" Mustang asked, "Isn't he coming to your promotion ceremony?" he was suspicious as the brothers always stayed together as much as they could, let alone important events like this.

"He is not coming." Edward said in an extremely tired voice, "Let's go and get this done as soon as possible." And he closed in eyes, indicating that he did not want to talk any more.

Mustang and Hawkeye frowned in confusion. But, knowing the young state alchemist well, they decided to leave the issue. They got into the car and drove straight to the National Theatre.

* * *

-20 minutes later-

The Theatre was packed with military personnel from all around the country. There were 6 people who got this special promotion due to the events in Lior and other areas, Edward and Mustang being two of them.

It was natural that most heated topic among the audience was that the Fullmetal Alchemist, being only 17 years old, would become the youngest Colonel in the country's history.

"I have heard that he saved the lives of over 200 soldiers with his alchemy power in Lior."

"They said that the power which consumed the city and the soldier was so powerful that no trace of any remains could be found... completely destroyed and disappeared."

"Then his alchemy power must be really strong."

"No wonder the military is promoting him in such young age. They would do everything to retain such talented person."

Bits and pieces of comments were heard when Mustang and Hawkeye walked passed the crowd. They were starting to get worried as Edward remained silent since they left the house. They could see the young alchemist was completely exhausted, for whatever reason.

Hawkeye had been trying to find out what happened to Edward. But she did not get any response.

A few minutes later, they found their seats, which were in the first row from the stage. They sat and waited for the ceremony to start.

The ceremony was, as usual, long and extremely boring. The senior personnel of the military gave sleep-inducing speeches in turns. It was over two hours before the people being promoted were called to the stage.

Mustang was the first to be called. He stood proudly on the stage when he received the badge of a General from the President.

"Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric."

But Edward did not move, as if he could not hear his name being called.

Hawkeye lightly elbowed Edward. Edward blinked and looked at Hawkeye in confusion. Hawkeye nodded towards the stage and gently pushed him to stand up.

Getting the idea, Edward stood and walked up the stage. He found it very difficult to climb the stairs as his head was spinning and his legs felt like jelly. He swayed to steady himself as he stood in front of the President.

Edward barely noticed that the President shook his hand and pinned the badge on his uniform. He could not hear a word the President said to him. Before Edward knew it, he fell to the floor as his body gave up and blackness overwhelmed him.

Mustang and Hawkeye rushed to the stage. Mustang carried the unconscious young alchemist down the stage and took him to the medical room. He and Hawkeye stood at the bed side when the doctor checked on Edward.

"He is seriously over-exerted." The doctor said, frowning in disgust, "What have you people done to the kid? It is like he had been being harshly laboured for three days and nights straight. I always knew that the military is tough, but it is simply too much. You better let him properly rest for at least a week or you may well kill him." He said as he left the medical room.

"He was all right when we saw him yesterday evening." Hawkeye said, looking at Edward's pale sleeping face, "What has he done during the night?"

Mustang thought about Edward's behaviour that morning and an idea came to him, "I think the answer is inside their house. Let's take him home."

Gently, Mustang carried Edward in his arms and left the medical room. Hawkeye following closely behind him.

* * *

-On the way to Elric's house-

The car jumped as it ran over a stone on the road. Edward stirred and opened his eyes. Confused, he looked around and found himself in a car. The last thing he remembered was the smiling face of the President.

"Where... where am I?" Edward asked weakly, barely audible to the passenger sitting next to him.

"Don't worry." Hawkeye said, "We are on the way to bring you home."

"No..." Edward protested. He struggled to get up but fell back to the seat as his limbs were too weak to support him, "I... I am all right. Just drop me at the door... I can take care... of myself..."

The car stopped at the Elric's house. Edward used all his remaining strength to get out of the car and rushed to the door, swaying dangerous.

"You... you can't come in." Edward panted heavily as blackness started to overwhelm him again, "You can't..." he said as he fell to the ground, losing his last grip onto consciousness.

Mustang caught him before Edward hit the ground. Hawkeye looked at Mustang, totally confused.

"I told you that the answer is in the house." Mustang said as he opened the door.

"But Edward said..." Hawkeye was not comfortable invading the young alchemist's privacy, especially after seeing how insisted Edward was.

"How can we help them if we don't know what exactly happened?" Mustang smirked as he carried the unconscious Edward into the house.

"Al?" Mustang called as he entered the house, "Are you home?"

No response.

Mustang went straight to the brothers' bedroom. Although he had suspected it, Mustang almost dropped Edward when he saw, instead of a large armour-suit, a golden-haired youth sleeping in one of the two beds in the room.

Hawkeye quickly recovered from the initial shock and gently stroke Al's soft golden hair, "Al? Is that you?"

"Hawkeye? Why... are you here?" Al slowly opened his eyes with difficulty, confused. Then he noticed Mustang putting Edward on the bed on the other side of the room, "Niisan? Is... is he all right?" Al said weakly, worried.

"He will be fine." Hawkeye continued to gently stroke Al's soft hair. Knowing that the younger brother was probably as exhausted as the older brother, she comforted Al, "Don't worry. We will take care of you two. Go back to sleep."

Too exhausted to argue, Al fell asleep in no time.

Hawkeye carefully tugged the blanket under Al. She turned to see Mustang finished changing Edward from the formal uniform to night dress.

"He made it." Hawkeye said as Mustang laid Edward on the bed.

"They made it." Mustang corrected, pulling a blanket over Edward.

"What should we do?" Hawkeye asked, meaning how to explain the whole incidence to the military.

"What should we do?" Mustang said as he showed his infamous smirk, "Do we have to do anything for a youth who is finally tired of wearing an armour-suit everywhere and decided to take it off for good?"

Hawkeye looked at Mustang with amusement and smiled, knowing that her superior was protecting the brothers.

"Then, what should we do?" Hawkeye asked, this time, meaning what they would do with the brothers. She was deeply concerned with the conditions of the brothers.

"Send someone to bring food here and keep an eye on them." Mustang said as he looked at the brothers and turned to walk out of the room, "By the way, Hawkeye, I remember that you still have clear your annual leave from last year, right?"

Getting the idea, Hawkeye smiled and said, "Yes, I would like to take a week off from tomorrow, General. I will hand in the application form first thing tomorrow morning."

"No need for that." Mustang said as he left the room, "It is already approved."

"Thank you, sir!" Hawkeye saluted.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Please feel free to review and comment!


	3. Chapter 3 Panic

**Illusion of Bluebird**

By Gozilla

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot to all who you have read and / or left a review! Hope you will enjoy this chapter.

Credits: Please refer to the previous two chapters. Again, many thanks to the BBI team, kier and h2oblue! You are the best!

* * *

Summary: (Spoiler to Bluebird's Illusion and the TV series) The Elric brothers had finally found the philosopher's stone and Al was finally restored. But there was something wrong with Al's body. Would Ed find the solution in time?

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't have anything. So don't sue me!

Please excuse my poor English. -

Reviews are most welcomed!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3 – Panic

* * *

-Next morning-

Edward woke to the bright morning sunlight. Still completely exhausted, he opened his eyes reluctantly. He looked around for a while before he realised that he was at his home, sleeping on his own bed. He could not quite remember how he had came home, changed clothes and gotten to bed.

Instinctively, he turned to look to his right where his brother's bed was. Instead of the large armour-suit, he saw a youth with golden hair sleeping peacefully.

'Is it a dream?' Edward could not help but to think that. He could not remember how many times he had woken up to find that it was only a dream. He was afraid that it was just another illusive dream.

Using all his strength, Edward struggled to get up and knelt beside Al's bed He put his left hand onto his brother's face. He sighed deeply in relief as he felt Al's body heat and steady heartbeats. He collapsed and sank onto the floor in exhaustion.

Suddenly, a sound from downstairs alerted Edward; he took a quick look at Al's sleeping face. Knowing that Al would be defenseless against any attack, Edward got up and transmuted the forearm shield of his automail arm into a blade. Stars danced in front of his eyes as his body protested against the intense movement and use of alchemical power.

But he would not back away. Edward knelt in front of Al's bed and faced the door, his arm blade placed across his chest in a defensive posture. He tensed as the footsteps approached the room.

"Ed?" came a familiar voice.

It was Hawkeye, with a tray of food and drinks in her hands.

Edward sighed in relief as he knew there was no immediate threat. The tension alleviated, he collapsed onto the floor.

"Ed!" Hawkeye hurried to put down the tray and helped Edward to lie on his bed, "You should stay in bed. You are still too weak to move around. Don't worry, you and Al are safe here."

"Why... why are you here?" Edward looked at Hawkeye, deeply worried, "You know... you know... about Al? Then the Colonel must also... What... what are you going to do with us?"

Having the military to know about his successful human transmutation was the last thing Edward would want. He did not know what the military would do to his brother. Edward's mind raced to think of any possible way to get his brother out of the hands of the military.

He tried to get up from the bed, only to fall back as his limbs were too weak to support him. He hated himself for being so weak and, most importantly, unable to protect his brother in such a time of need.

"Stay still, Ed, you are hurting yourself!" Hawkeye gently pushed Edward down to the bed, preventing him from falling off the bed.

"No!" Edward shouted in desperation, struggling against Hawkeye's hold, "I won't let you hand Al to the military! I am taking him away! Leave us alone!"

Not knowing where the energy came from, Edward pushed Hawkeye away. Hawkeye lost her balance and bumped into the tray she just put down, causing the contents of the tray to fall to the floor noisily.

"Niisan..." Al woke up at the noise, confused and disoriented, "What... what is... going on?"

"Al..." Edward struggled to reach Al's bedside, stars dancing in front of his eyes and darkness threatening to overcome him again, "Don't worry, I will get you out of here. You will be safe."

"Calm down, Ed!" Hawkeye shouted, her hands on Edward's shoulders, trying to calm him, "No one is going to harm any of you! Please calm down!"

"You are not taking him away!" Edward said breathlessly, "I won't let you!"

Hawkeye looked at Edward, who was struggling weakly but desperately against her hold. Narrowing her eyes in determination, she slapped Edward inhis face.

Shocked, Edward stopped struggling; the pain radiating from his slowly swelling face seemed to have lessened his confusion.

"We are trying to help you and your brother, Ed." Hawkeye said in an authoritative voice, "the General is sorting out things in the military in order to make sure no one will question the change of your brother's 'outfit'. He sent me here to look after you two."

"We are here to help you, Ed." Hawkeye said in a gentle voice, "But first, you have to trust us."

Edward looked at Hawkeye's eyes in disbelief. He always had a feeling that, behind the harsh words and teasing face, Mustang had been standing by them. But he had never expected that, in order to protect them, the Flame Alchemist would give up such a golden opportunity to gain another promotion by providing a successful real-life case of human transmutation.

"Can I trust you and Mustang?"

Hawkeye gave Edward a silent but confident nod.

Edward felt as if his whole body had became liquid as he relaxed. With no strength left, he gave up to the welcoming darkness.

* * *

-Three days later-

Mustang got off the car and told the driver to come back to pick him up in an hour. He watched the car drove away before walking to the house's door.

He knocked three times rhythmically and waited patiently. After a while, the door opened and Hawkeye looked behind her boss cautiously.

"No worries." Mustang said in a leisurely tone, "I have settled everything in the military. The brothers can walk into the Central military buildings without anyone asking any questions."

Hawkeye smiled and Mustang walked into the house.

"How are they?"

"Al is getting better." Hawkeye said as she walked upstairs, "He has been helping me around the house in the past two days."

"But Ed is still very weak." Hawkeye continued as they entered the brothers' room.

Inside the room, Edward was deep in slumber while Al knelt besidehis's bedside, using a clean damp cloth to wash Edward's face. Hearing the sound of footsteps, Al turned to look at the visitors. He was surprised to see Mustang.

"Good morning, General Mustang." Al said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Alphonse." Mustang smiled slightly, glad to see that the brothers had finally achieved what they had been working so hard for. He then turned to look at the older brother.

Mustang frowned slightly as he saw Edward's pale, sleeping face. It was far from being healthy, not to mention the dark eyebags which lingered beneath Edward's eyes.

"Niisan." Al gently shook Edward's shoulder, "Niisan, wake up. The General is here to see you."

Edward stirred in response to Al's call. But it took him a few moments before he opened his eyes. He looked at his brother with a confused, questioning look, as if asking his younger brother why he was waking him.

"General Mustang is here." Al repeated, gently helping his brother to sit up.

Edward blinked in surprise as he finally recognised the person standing in front of him. A thousand conflicting thoughts ran across Edward's mind. He still did not trust the military, but he believed Hawkeye's words.

Mustang smirked as he enjoyed the confused look on the young state alchemist's face.

"So, Fullmetal." Mustang said, "When are you planning to end your holidays? We have a lot of work waiting for you to do."

"Work?" Edward asked weakly.

"Of course, you are a Colonel now." Mustang smirked, "You have plenty of work waiting for you. Due to your deep knowledge in alchemy, the President has assigned you to be a senior investigator of the alchemy crime investigation team reporting directly under the President's Office."

"What?" Edward frowned in annoyance. He never liked to work for the military, let alone working so closely under the hierarchy.

"But General," Al interrupted, sensing his brother's distress, "Niisan needs more time to recover. I am sure you would understand."

"I understand." Mustang smiled, "I am giving you two more weeks to rest. After that, you will start working. Understand?"

Edward was silent.

"I take it as a yes." Mustang smirked as he walked out of the room, "As I have said before, don't even think about running away."

Edward was speechless. Mustang always seemed to be able to see through his mind, which was one of the many reasons Edward hated him so much.

"Stay calm, niisan." Knowing his brother well, Al whispered as he gently held onto Edward's shoulder, with a bitter smile on his face.

Edward looked at Al. His anger disappeared when he thought about the future ofhis younger brother. He would not allow Al to live a life as a fugitive.

Edward smiled back, decision made.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Please feel free to review and comment!


	4. Chapter 4 First Day

**Illusion of the Bluebird**

By Gozilla

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot to all who you have read and / or left a review! Hope you will enjoy this chapter.

Special Thank: I would like to give my special thank to Hitokiri-san for beta-ing my story and correct my messy English! Thanks a lot!

Credits: Please refer to the previous two chapters. Again, many thanks to the BBI team, kier and h2oblue! You are the best!

* * *

Summary: (Spoiler to Bluebird's Illusion and the TV series) The Elric brothers had finally found the philosopher's stone and Al was finally restored. But there was something wrong with Al's body. Would Ed find the solution in time?

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't have anything. So don't sue me!

Please excuse my poor English. -

Reviews are most welcomed!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4 – First Day

* * *

-Two weeks later-

"Niisan!" Al gently pushed the sleeping Edward, who had wrapped himself up tightly with the blanket, "This is the third time I've called you! Hurry and wake up! General Mustang will be here in 10 minutes!"

"Hmm... Who cares about that?" Edward murmured in his sleep.

"Niisan!" Although Al hated to be so harsh to his brother, he had no choice but to pull away the blanket forcefully. "Get up, now!"

Edward protested with annoyed mumbles. But soon he gave up and got off the bed. Sluggishly, Edward went to the bathroom, yawning tiredly.

Al felt a pain in his heart as he looked at his brother's back. Edward had lost quite a lot of weight in the past three weeks, and the dark eyebags still lingered under his eyes.

Despite Al's quick recovery from the transmutation, Edward had remained weak and exhausted over the weeks. He spent most of the time sleeping since the transmutation, and had barely eaten anything.

Pushing the thought aside, Al hurried to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for his brother.

As Al placed the food and a bottle of milk on the table, Edward's protests came again.

"I don't want to go to that place." Edward murmured unhappily as he walked out of the bathroom. "Especially don't want to see that annoying General..."

"Niisan." Al said, smiling, "General Mustang has helped us a lot during this time. Not only did he arranged everything we need for our living, he also sent Lieutenant Hawkeye to take care of us. You should really thank him when you see him."

"I know, I know." Edward said carelessly and started eating breakfast.

Al noticed that the bottle of milk was untouched by his brother. "Niisan, you have to drink the milk."

"I am not drinking something so disgusting."

"But milk is nutritious." Al insisted, "You should start drinking it if you want to grow taller."

"I am not drinking it." Edward argued, "I am not tall merely because the automail limbs are too heavy."

"Niisan, I have been wanting to ask you." Al asked, sadness filling his face, "Why is my body restored while... yours is not?"

Edward looked at his brother, surprised by the question. He then gave Al a warm smile, "As long as your body is restored, everything is alright." In fact, he did not want to risk the safety of his brother by searching for a way to restore his arm and leg. He had succeeded in his main goal, restoring Al's body and allow his brother to live a normal life, and everything else was not important to him, including his arm and leg. He left the kitchen and walked towards the bedroom, indicating that he did not want to continue with this topic.

Al quietly followed his brother and helped him to wear the military uniform. Al smiled as Edward stood with the full uniform on, "You look great, niisan. You look like an adult in this suit."

"I am an adult." Edward smiled back.

The door bell rang and the brothers went to the door.

"I will come back as soon as I can." Edward said as he left and walked towards the car that had stopped in front of the house.

Al was about to clean the dishes as a wave of pain assaulted him from the inside of his body. He fell to his knees and panted heavily as the pain disappeared as quickly as it came, leaving a dull pain over his body.

"What... what happened?" Al wondered, confused and scared.

* * *

Edward got into the car parked in front of his home and sat at the back seat, without saying a word.

"What kind of face is that?" Mustang said in a teasing tone, "Come on, this is the first day of work after being promoted as a Colonel, don't look so annoyed."

Edward simply ignored Mustang and looked out of the window.

"How are you feeling, Edward?" Hawkeye asked.

"Better." Edward gave a small smile to the Lieutenant. He really appreciated Hawkeye for taking care of him and Al in the first week after the transmutation, when they needed help most.

"So, where is your brother?" Mustang asked, "From the look on your face... did you have a fight with him just before you came to work?"

"I did not have a fight with Al!" Edward snapped.

"So, it means that you are dissatisfied with the President's decision to promote you as a Colonel and assign you to the alchemy crime investigation team." Mustang teased.

"Dissatisfied...so what if I am? I'm pretty sure that as compared to me, _you_ have more things to be dissatisfied with the President!"

"Me? Well, if you want more, you have to sacrifice more. Isn't that the first law in alchemy - 'equivalent exchange', a principle that both you and I know thoroughly?"

Edward suddenly remembered the voice that had spoken to him just before he had blacked out during the transmutation, "Equivalent exchange...is that really so?"

* * *

-In the afternoon-

Havoc put down another large pile of documents on the table with a loud thud.

"Why am I so unfortunate that I have to deal with so many documents?" Havoc sighed heavily and complained as he massaged his shoulder.

"I should be the one saying that." Edward's unhappy voice came from behind the piles and piles of documents, "You are just helping to bring the documents to me. _I_ am the one who has to deal with them."

"But it is still hard labour to me." Havocretorted.

"Arrr... I have had enough of this!" Edward stood up, extremely annoyed, "I have been working all day and you people just kept on giving me more and more work! How am I supposed to finish them all! Isn't there someone else in the team who can share the workload?"

"That's the problem." Mustang said, leaning on the doorframe to Edward's office, "The team has just been set up and you are the only investigator at the moment. Not to mention that the cases have been accumulated for years without someone with proper experience to investigate."

"Then why is it called a _team_ when there is only one person in it?" Edward shouted.

"Of course there are more than one person in the team." Mustang smirked, "There are support staff like Havoc to help you. In addition, I am the supervisor of the team."

"Then why don't you help me deal with the cases?"

"Because I am a supervisor and I am supposed to overview your work, not doing your work." Mustang said as he left the office.

"Arrrrrr..." Edward was so furious that he did not know what to say.

Someone knocked on the door.

"WHAT?" Edward yelled angrily. His anger disappeared as he saw Al standing at the door.

"What is it, niisan?" Al asked, worried, "Why are you so angry? Is something wrong?"

"No, Al." Edward smiled bitterly, "It is just that annoying General again. Why are you here?"

"I brought you some biscuits that I made in the morning."

"You didn't come all the way to bring me biscuits, right?" Edward asked with a smile. It wasn't that he did not want to see his brother. But he would want Al to stay away from the military as far as possible. It was enough for him to suffer as a dog of the military alone.

"Of course not." Al laughed, taking out Edward's state alchemist pocket watch, "You forgot to bring the watch this morning."

"Oh, thanks." Edward said, "Well, as you are already here, do you want to eat the biscuits with me? I am close to a mental breakdown with all the work."

"Sure."

The brothers then sat on the sofa placed in a corner of the room and chatted happily. Unnoticed by both of them, someone from a nearby building was watching their every move with a telescope.

"I did not expect that the armour brother would be taller than Fullmetal chibi." said one voice.

"It is because Fullmetal's body had previously been burdened by the connection with his brother's body in the Gate. It is amazing that he had actually grown a bit over these years," said another voice.

* * *

Al left Edward's office and went home after chatting with his brother for about half an hour. Edward did not notice the time and worked until late evening before he rushed home.

When Edward came to the main gate of the military building, he saw someone standing by the gate. As he approached the person, he found that it was one of the people he wanted to meet the least.

It was Mustang.

Edward pretended that he did not see the General and walked straight passed him. But then Mustang spoke in a low voice.

"Fullmetal, may I ask how you and your brother are?" Mustang asked. Though he would not admit it, he was worried about the brothers' conditions, especially the extremely slow recovery of the older brother.

"We are fine." Edward answered simply and continued to walk towards the car waiting to take him home. He just wished to get home and see his brother as soon as possible.

"Fullmetal."

"What?"

"Don't do anything stupid." Mustang said as he walked towards the military building, leaving a very surprised Edward standing by the gate.

"Hmmm..." Edward said hesitantly, "I will try..." before he got into the car and left.

Mustang went to a dark corner and a female voice came.

"He still won't say anything?" Hawkeye said, "He looks terribly exhausted even after three weeks of rest. And I have some unsettled feeling about Alphonse."

"I feel the same too." Mustang frowned, "But I can't get hold to exactly why I have that feeling. And he won't tell. Maybe he does not trust me."

"Maybe he does not want you to worry."

"Maybe... maybe..."

* * *

End of Chapter 4

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Please feel free to review and comment!


	5. Chapter 5 Strange Wound

**Illusion of the Bluebird**

By Gozilla

A/N: Sorry for disappearing for so long. Thanks a lot to all who you have read and / or left a review! Hope you will enjoy this chapter.

Special Thank: I would like to give my special thank to Hitokiri-san for beta-ing my story and correct my messy English! Thanks a lot!

Credits: Please refer to the previous two chapters. Again, many thanks to the BBI team, kier and h2oblue! You are the best!

Summary: (Spoiler to Bluebird's Illusion and the TV series) The Elric brothers had finally found the philosopher's stone and Al was finally restored. But there was something wrong with Al's body. Would Ed find the solution in time?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't have anything. So don't sue me!

Please excuse my poor English. -

Reviews are most welcomed!

Enjoy!

Chapter 5 – Strange wound

The talkative driver kept talking to Edward about various going-ons in the city, as if he had not been talking for a week or something.

Though feeling annoyed, Edward kept his mouth shut and wished that he could get home as soon as possible.

"You know what?" the driver continued, "The city is getting very dangerous these days. Do you remember Barry the Chopper? You think he was ruthless? There's a more dangerous serial killer in the city! It seems to start about two weeks ago. All the victims were cruelly murdered. But there is more- all the witnesses were murdered too. The killer has murdered at least five people in the past two weeks."

Edward frowned slightly, feeling unsafe in the city. Suddenly, he remembered his brother walking home alone in the afternoon. Deeply worried, he got off the car once it reached his home and rushed into the house.

"Al!" Edward called, "Al, where are you?"

"I am in the kitchen, niisan."

Edward ran to the kitchen. He sighed in relief as he saw his brother cooking dinner in the kitchen.

"What is it, niisan?" Al asked as he saw Edward's worried face.

"Well, I was worried." Edward said, slightly embarrassed by his overreaction, "I heard that there is a serial killer in the city. I... I was just..."

"You are worried about me." Al smiled.

"Well, hmmm... yeah... sorry..." Edward said, his face flushed a deep red.

"Thanks." Al smiled broadly.

Edward smiled back, "Where's dinner? I am hungry."

"In a minute, just take a seat and wait, OK?"

"Al, your cooking skill is getting better each day." Edward said cheerfully as he had dinner prepared by his brother.

"You look much happier than you did in the afternoon." Al said, "What happened?"

Edward slowly put down the fork and looked blankly at the table.

"Niisan?"

"It's been so long since I have this feeling..."

Al did not say anything, waiting patiently for his brother to continue.

"It's been so long since someone has waited for me to return home." Edward looked up and watched the face of his brother, "It's been so long..."

"Niisan..."

"I am all right, Al." Edward gave an assuring smile, "I am all right."

"I know." Al smiled back, knowing that his brother was remembering their mother, "I will always wait for you to return home if you wish."

The brothers then finished the dinner with happy chats.

"Mum! Mum!" a child shouted happily as he ran up the hill towards their home, holding something in his little hands.

"Ed, don't run so fast." a woman standing in front of the house called, "You may fall and hurt yourself."

"Mum, look at this!" Edward stopped in front of his mother and handed a cute horse made of metal in his hands to her, "Look at what we have transmuted!" he said excitedly.

"What a wonderful horse!" Trisha praised and smiled broadly.

Edward laughed happily.

"But..." Trisha's smile slowly disappeared as blood started pouring down her face, "Why can't you make me right?"

Edward shot up from the bed, his whole body covered with cold sweat. Panting heavily, he sat on the bed, stunned.

It took a few moments before Edward recovered from the shock. He had lost count on the number of nights he woke up stunned and broken by this haunting dream.

Only when Edward recovered from the shock, he noticed a piercing pain radiating from his left arm. He looked at his left arm and was surprised to see blood soaking the sleeve.

Immediately, Edward took off the shirt and found a long bleeding wound winding from his left shoulder to the elbow. It was as if his skin and flesh was being split from inside.

Even though he was confused, Edward quickly found some bandages and wrapped the wound, without waking his younger brother sleeping on the bed placed in the opposite corner of the room.

Confused and unsettled by the physical pain from the wound and the mental pain from the nightmare, Edward was unable to go back to sleep for the rest of the night.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6 Nightmare

**Illusion of the Bluebird**

By Gozilla

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot to all who you have read and / or left a review! Hope you will enjoy this chapter.

Special Thank: I would like to give my special thank to Hitokiri-san for beta-ing my story and correct my messy English! Thanks a lot!

Credits: Please refer to the previous two chapters. Again, many thanks to the BBI team, kier and h2oblue! You are the best!

* * *

Summary: (Spoiler to Bluebird's Illusion and the TV series) The Elric brothers had finally found the philosopher's stone and Al was finally restored. But there was something wrong with Al's body. Would Ed find the solution in time?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't have anything. So don't sue me!

Please excuse my poor English. -

Reviews are most welcomed!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6 – Nightmare

* * *

-In the morning-

Al woke up tothe warm morning sunlight. He was surprised to find his brother's bed empty. Al was always the one who woke up first and prepared breakfast, especially after the transmutation as Edward seemed never to have enough sleep.

Quickly, Al dressed and went to the kitchen. He was very surprised to see Edward making breakfast, or, should one say, _trying_ to make breakfast.

Edward was trying to make scrabbled eggs. But he had put in too much oil in the frying pan and the hot oil was spilling all over the place.

"Niisan!" Al smiled as he took the pan from Edward's hand, "I will take care of this. Sit down and wait for breakfast, alright?"

Defeated by the simple cooking, Edward quietly handed over the pan and obediently sat by the table.

It took Al a few minutes to prepare a rich breakfast. When he put the plate of food in front of his brother, he suddenly noticed that the eye bags lingered under Edward's eyes had significantly darkened.

"Niisan, did you sleep well?"

"Not really." Edward said casually, "No worries about it. I am all right." and he gave Al an assuring smile, decided not to mention anything about the wound on his left arm.

Knowing his brother well, Al decided not to push on to the topic.

* * *

"These are cases which the General expects you to complete by the end of this week." Havoc said as he put down a large pile of files onto the desk.

"Are you kidding?" Edward shouted in disbelief, "I already have 10 cases in hand which you said need to be completed this week! How am I suppose to finish them all in just four days!"

"Don't ask me." Havoc said that he walked out of the room, "I am just telling you what I have been told to tell you."

Edward sighed heavily as he saw Havoc left the room. He knew there was nothing he could do but to finish as many cases as possible, for he was now working directly under the President and the annoying General.

Putting aside the unpleasant thoughts, Edward focused on the case he was reading and started to make notes on the case.

"Colonel Elric." Hawkeye knocked lightly on the half-opened door to Edward's room. She wanted to check and make sure that Edward was settling in well with the new job.

No response.

Hawkeye knocked again and still got no response. Suspecting that Edward had left the room, she gently pushed open the door and looked inside. She was slightly surprised to see Edward by his desk, going through a 10-inch thick file.

Hawkeye smiled as she remembered Al once told her that his brother tended to ignore the whole world when he focused on work. Quietly, she closed the door, not wanting to disturb the young alchemist.

'I think I should check on someone else.' Hawkeye frowned slightly as she thought, "That _someone_ is more likely to be not doing his job properly.'' as she walked towards General Mustang's room.

* * *

The day passed by relatively peacefully and Edward dragged his exhausted body home late in the evening.

As usual, the brothers chatted happily at dinner.

It was only when Edward went to take a bath that he remembered the wound on his left arm. It seemed to him that the wound was not healing, with blood still seeping from the wound. He checked for any sign of infection and found none.

Decided not to worry about the wound, Edward took a quick shower and cleaned the wound before wrapping it with some clean bandages.

* * *

It was dark, uncomfortably dark. Edward found himself in a strange maze-like place, having no clue how he had gotten to the place.

After turning around a dozen corners in the narrow alleys, Edward now faced a large open area with dim light. He saw a familiar figure lying in the middle of the area, facing away from him.

"Al?" Edward asked, approaching the figure quickly, "Al, why are you sleeping in such place? Do you know that you can easily catch a cold if you..."

Edward stopped hesitantly as he reached the motionless figure. Carefully, he held his brother in his arms, "Al?"

Al seemed to be sleeping deeply and gave no response. Edward shook his brother. "Al? Wake up."

Still no response.

Edward felt panic washing over his body. "Al? Come on, wake up. This is not funny."

No response.

Before Edward could do anything else, a hollow and distance sound came to his ears.

"Why..."

It was Al's voice.

"Al?" Edward looked up, trying to locate the source of the voice.

"Why..."

"Al, where are you? What's going on?"

"Why didn't you make me right?"

Edward was stunned by the question that had been haunting him for years. Sensing his brother stir in his arms, Edward turned to look at Al and felt as if his heart had skipped a beat.

Al was breaking down into small pieces of earth and dirt in Edward's arm. He looked at Edward with sad eyes and asked, "Why didn't you make me right?"

Edward shot up from his bed, screaming in terror.

* * *

Al was woken by his brother's blood-chilling scream and rushed to his side. He was shocked to see Edward sitting on his bed, stunned and unmoving.

"Niisan!" Al shook Edward's shoulders, "Niisan! Please wake up! It was just a dream!"

Slowly, Edward's eyes focused and saw the person standing in front of him, "A... Al? Are... are you all right? I... I saw you... you were..."

"Yes, it's me." Al said in relief, "You just had a nightmare. Everything is all right."

"A nightmare?" Edward repeated mindlessly.

"Yes, just a nightmare." Al gently embraced his brother, like their mother always did when they were small, "Everything is all right."

Al was relieved as he felt Edward's tense body relax slowly. He let go of his brother. "Now get back to sleep, OK?"

Al helped Edward to lie on the bed and noticed his brother wincing slightly as he touched his left shoulder.

"Are you hurt?" Al asked, concerned.

"Well... it is just a small wound." Edward's mind cleared at the question. He had lied as he did not want to make Al worry about him.

"Let me see." Al pushed the loose sleeve of Edward's nightgown. He inhaled deeply as he saw Edward arm, from shoulder to elbow, was wrapped with bandages with blood seeping through it.

"What happened? Did you fight with someone?" Al quickly took some clear bandages and cut the old bandages carefully with a pair of scissors.

"I... I think I hurt myself in sleep last night." Edward lied. He frowned as he saw the wound; it seemed to have grown over the past hours. The wound was now forming some kind of pattern over his arm.

"How could you hurt yourself in sleep?" Al said as he busied himself with cleaning and re-wrapping the wound. "This wound is serious. You'd better see a doctor tomorrow."

"OK." Edward replied softly. He felt extremely exhausted and dizzy. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep as Al took care of the wound.

Al gently laid his sleeping brother on the bed. He was worried when he found his brother acting strangely. But he decided not to push on the issue, hoping that it was simply the pressure from work that had caused Edward's strange behaviour.

* * *

End of Chapter 6 


	7. Chapter 7 Bad to Worse

**Illusion of the Bluebird**

By Gozilla

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot to all who you have read and / or left a review! Hope you will enjoy this chapter.

Special Thank: I would like to give my special thank to Hitokiri-san for beta-ing my story and correct my messy English! Thanks a lot!

Credits: Please refer to the previous chapters. Again, many thanks to the BBI team, kier and h2oblue! You are the best!

Summary: (Spoiler to Bluebird's Illusion and the TV series) The Elric brothers had finally found the philosopher's stone and Al was finally restored. But there was something wrong with Al's body. Would Ed find the solution in time?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't have anything. So don't sue me!

* * *

Please excuse my poor English. -

Reviews are most welcomed!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7 – Bad to worse

* * *

-The next day-

The brothers finished their breakfast quietly. Al tried to find out what had happened to Edward's arm, but his brother was determined not to continue with the issue.

Edward quickly finished the breakfast and left home. "Don't worry, Al. I will be fine." He gave an assuring smile to Al before he closed the door.

Al washed the dishes and was ready to put them back to the tray as sharp pain assaulted him. He fell to the floor as his legs failed to support him, curling tightly as he fought against the strong pain.

The pain faded away after a few minutes, but Al felt as if it had persisted for several hours.

Slowly, he sat up and leaned against the wall, panting heavily. A layer of sweat covered his forehead.

'This is much more severe than the last one.' Al thought as he struggled to slow his breathing, 'What... what is happening to me?'

* * *

"What do you mean by that!" Edward shouted as he shot up from the seat, "Mustang! Are you trying to pick a fight!"

"Calm down, Colonel." Mustang said leisurely, ignoring the youth standing in front of him, who was shaking slightly in anger, "but look at this report. It looks like it had been roughly drafted on a train trip."

"What do you expect me to give you when you've requested me to complete 10 reports in a day!"

"Fullmetal." Mustang said, a teasing smirk on his face, "You are now living peacefully with your brother. How about putting in more effort in your work and give me some more _readable_ reports?"

Edward was so angry that he did not know what to say.

"OK, enough of this nonsense." Mustang put down the report, "Go and get me the files for the third street murder case."

Edward stormed out of the room in anger, leaving Mustang smiling teasingly in the office.

* * *

-In the Library-

Edward searched futilely for the files from one bookshelf to another.

'I've just read them yesterday.' Edward thought in annoyance, 'I am sure I put them somewhere around here. How come I can't remember a thing about where I have put them.'

Edward found that he could not remember a lot of things recently, despite the fact that he had always been good in memorising things. He reached up high for a shelf and heavy dizziness hit him. He fell to the floor on his hands and knees, squeezing his eyes tightly as he felt the world whirling around him.

After a few seconds, the dizziness faded away and Edward put a hand over his forehead, which was burning and covered with sweat.

'What's going on...' was Edward's last thought before darkness overwhelmed him.

* * *

"General," Hawkeye said as she walked beside Mustang along the corridor, "I am not sure about it. But it seems to me that Edward is not behaving normally today. He kept forgetting things all day. It is not like him at all."

Mustang kept silent.

"I tried to ask him if something is wrong." Hawkeye said, "But he just won't tell. I am worried that he might not have recovered fully since... since that day."

Mustang said nothing, but suddenly he turned back and walked towards the library, where he had sent the young alchemist to fetch the files.

"Colonel Elric?" the librarian said, "Oh, the last time I saw him was in the 'classified cases' section over that area. But it was about half an hour ago. I don't remember seeing him leaving afterward."

"Thanks." Hawkeye said to the librarian as Mustang walked straight to the section where Edward was last seen.

Mustang walked along the section, searching for any sign of Edward. It was not long before he found someone lying on the floor in a row near the end of the section.

Mustang rushed to check on the person. He frowned deeply as he saw Edward's flushing face.

"Fullmetal!" Mustang called, trying to wake the youth.

No response.

"What is going on, General?" Hawkeye heard Mustang's call and rushed to the scene. She was shocked to see Edward lying still on the floor.

"We have to get him to his home." Mustang ordered, "and call a doctor. He is running a high fever."

* * *

Al was surprised when someone rang the door bell. It was too early for his brother to return home or for Hawkeye to visit them. He opened the door and was shocked to see Edward lying unconscious in Mustang's arms.

"Please bring niisan to the bedroom." Al led the way quickly. He waited until Mustang had settled his brother on the bed and covered him with a blanket. Al anxiously checked on his brother and found that he was having a high fever.

Immediately, Al went to the washroom and brought a basin of water to the bedroom. He wetted a clean cloth and placed it over Edward's sweat-covered forehead.

"What... what happened?" Al asked.

"We found him unconscious in the library." Hawkeye explained, "We have called a doctor and he is on his way to here."

"Thanks."

"Al, has your brother told you anything about his health condition?" Mustang asked.

"No... why? Is there something wrong with him?"

"We don't know." Mustang said, "We hope that he has just over-worked."

* * *

Edward woke up to find himself lying on his bed. The room was lit and it was night time. Confused, he found that he could not remember anything on how he had got there.

'I remember that I was in the library looking for some files.' Edward thought. He felt as if a cloud in his mind was preventing him from thinking straight.

"Niisan, you are awake."

Edward turned to see Al standing at the door, with a pack of ice in his hand. Edward winced as Al placed a towel over his forehead and put the pack of ice on it.

"How are you feeling?"

"Hmmm... I am fine." Edward lied. His whole body was sore and he was totally exhausted. But he did not want to make Al worry about him.

"Liar."

"What?"

"I said you are a liar."

"Never call your brother a liar." Edward said in slight annoyance.

"Then stop lying."

"Lying about what?"

"The doctor said that you should feel exhausted and sore as you are running such a high fever." Al said, his eyebrows in tight knot, "You lied when you said you are fine."

Edward looked at his brother in surprise. It was rare for Al to lose his temper like this. Knowing that his brother was just concerned about his health, Edward smiled, "Yes, I lied. My whole body is sore and I feel completely exhausted."

Al smiled back. The brothers knew that the anger between them had dissipated.

"What happened?"

"You fainted in the library." Al explained, "General Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye found you and brought you home."

"Oh."

"So, what happened to you?"

"Maybe it is a flu or something." Edward said causally, knowing that the fever must have something to do with the wound on his arms. He felt like the wound was on fire. But he would not show it to his brother.

Al was quiet.

"Al?"

"Niisan," Al said in a sad voice, "promise me that you will tell me if you are not feeling well."

"Don't be silly."

"Promise me." Al insisted.

"OK, OK." Edward said, defeated, "I will try my best, OK?"

Al smiled as he handed a glass of cool water to Edward. Obediently, Edward drank the water and fell asleep.

* * *

End of Chapter 7

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Please feel free to review and comment. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8 Equivalent Trade

**Illusion of the Bluebird

* * *

**

By Gozilla

* * *

A/N: I am terribly sorry for the huge delay as many things happened in the past few months. Thanks a lot to all who you have read and / or left a review! Hope you will enjoy this chapter.

Special Thank: I would like to give my special thank to Hitokiri-san for beta-ing my story and correct my messy English! Thanks a lot!

Credits: Please refer to the previous chapters. Again, many thanks to the BBI team, kier and h2oblue! You are the best!

Summary: (Spoiler to Bluebird's Illusion and the TV series) The Elric brothers had finally found the philosopher's stone and Al was finally restored. But there was something wrong with Al's body. Would Ed find the solution in time?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't have anything. So don't sue me!

Please excuse my poor English. -

Reviews are most welcomed!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8 Equivalent trade

* * *

-Next morning-

"Al!" Edward shouted as he rushed out from the bedroom, "Why didn't you wake me! It is already 10 o'clock! I am late for work!"

"Don't worry, niisan." Al said calmly. "I have applied three days sick leave for you, so that you can rest more at home. General Mustang has already approved it. "

"What?" Edward said, uncomfortable, "But I still have a lot of work to finish..."

"You should rest." Al insisted. "Although you did not say it, I know that you have not fully recovered from the transmutation. Now, go back to bed. We will go to the market together when you wake up, okay? We haven't been shopping together for quite a while." And he gently pushed his brother back to the bedroom.

Edward looked at his brother in amazement. It was unusual for his normally gentle brother to make decisions for him like this. But knowing that Al was just worried about his health, Edward pushed the thought aside and went back to bed. Exhausted as he was, it took him less than a minute to fall into a deep and comfortable sleep.

* * *

-In the late afternoon-

"Al, sorry for waking up so late." Edward said, watching the sunset absently as they walked along the street. "I can't believe I've slept for a whole day."

"Don't worry." Al smiled. "There is a night market near the Central Park tonight. So it doesn't really matter."

The brothers enjoyed the evening in the market.

When they finally got home, it was almost midnight. Edward took a shower while Al went to put the groceries into the kitchen. Edward was slightly relieved, when he checked on the wound on his arm, that it had not worsened over the day. After taking the shower, he went to the living room, expecting Al to be there.

But no one was there.

Edward went around the house and found no trace of his brother. He was starting to get worried when he heard soft noises coming from the backyard.

Edward went to the backyard and was relieved to see Al there, bending over something on the ground.

"Al, what are you doing?" Edward asked, curious.

"Come and have a look at this." Al said as he stood up.

Edward walked over and saw a small plant. "What is this?"

"I planted it." Al smiled softly. "This is called the firefly grass. It only flowers during the night. In the legend, when you hold the flower near your heart and pray, the person you are thinking of will be able to feel your thoughts, no matter how far apart you are."

"Al, I can't believe you actually take that seriously."

"Niisan."

"What is it, Al?"

"I was just thinking," Al said as he looked at the small plant, "that even if we didn't have the flower and we were apart, you can still feel my thoughts of you, right?"

"Of course." Edward replied, smiling, "and I am sure you will feel mine too."

"Yes."

The brothers looked up to the sky and saw the clear full moon shining on them. They knew that the bond in their hearts was inseparable.

* * *

-Midnight-

Edward was woken by the sharp pain radiating from his left arm. He frowned as he saw blood soaking through the bandages and all over his sleeves and the bed sheet. Quietly, he sneaked into the bathroom without waking his brother.

Quickly, he unwrapped the bandages. He was shocked to find that the wound had grown overnight, forming some kind of pattern around half of his arm.

"How come..." Edward murmured in disbelief, not knowing what to do.

Suddenly, Al's sleepy voice came from the bedroom, "Niisan? Are you all right? Why are you up so late?"

"I... I am fine." Edward lied, "Go back to sleep, Al." Quickly, he wrapped his arm with fresh bandages. After making sure that Al was asleep, Edward quietly changed the blood-stained bed sheet and his night dress. Knowing that Al would probably find out if he threw them into the rubbish bin, Edward hid the blood-stained bandages, clothes and bed sheet under his bed.

Edward climbed back to bed and tried to sleep. However, the pain from his arm kept him awake. He turned and tossed on the bed until dawn and fell asleep in exhaustion.

Edward woke at around noon. Al did not disturb his brother and had let him sleep as much as he needed. The brothers decided to go to the town hall for lunch and shopping.

They meandered in the market for an hour and came to the Central Park.

"Niisan, Can you wait here while I buy our lunch?" Al noticed that Edward was getting tired after an hour's walk.

"Okay. Be careful." Edward said as he sat on a bench in the park. He felt total exhausted, and the pain radiating from the wound on his arm was getting worse over time. He did not say a word about his condition as he knew that it would worry Al. He didn't want to spoil his brother's fun.

Edward let out a soft sigh of pain once Al was away. He held his left arm tightly; the pain was getting unbearable.

Edward felt as if the world around him had started to spin. Darkness threatened to overtake him as he heard the strange, yet familiar voice he had perceived during the transmutation.

"Come to us, Edward Elric." the voice whispered. "Come to us as you have promised."

"Who is that?" Edward asked softly; his mind was starting to get clouded. "Who is talking to me?"

Semi-consciously, Edward stood and walked towards the town, his mind completely overtaken by an unknown force. He reached a dark alley and someone emerged from the shadow to meet him.

"Hello, ochibi-san, I have been waiting for you." Envy addressed Edward. His voice carried a teasing note to it. .

Edward stared blankly into the air and did not respond.

"Listen, Fullmetal chibi," Envy stepped forward and grabbed Edward's neck forcefully. "Don't forget your promise. You will go to Father as arranged - don't you dare betray your promise." He pushed Edward away, making him fall to the ground bonelessly. Envy then retreated into the shadow and disappeared.

After a few minutes, Edward regained consciousness. "How did I get here?" Edward asked himself, very confused. Unable to remember anything since he arrived at the Central Park, Edward decided to go home.

* * *

"I am home." Edward said as he went into the house. "Al? Are you here?"

"Stupid brother!" Al shouted angrily. He had a sudden urge to strangle his brother. "Where have you been? I have been looking for you all over the place!"

"I... hmmm..." Edward did not want to make his brother worried with his strange behaviour; not to mention that he could not explain his own disappearing act, either. "I am really sorry. I... just got bored and wandered around a bit. Sorry if I did not come back on time. I promise I won't do that again."

"Please don't do that again." Al reprimanded softly. Though he was not completely convinced by Edward's explanation, he decided not to push on the topic. "Now go and get a shower. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

Edward was relieved that Al did not ask further questions on his disappearance. He went to the bathroom and prepared to take a bath. When he looked at the mirror, he was shocked to see that, though the wound over his arm had stopped bleeding, it had wound around his whole left arm and shoulder.

Suddenly, Edward remembered the voice he had heard just before he lost consciousness, both in this afternoon and back during the transmutation.

"The transmutation is incomplete. What price are you willing to pay for completing the transmutation of your brother?"

"Equivalent trade." Edward murmured sadly as he held his left arm tightly, dull pain radiating from the wound. "I paid the price for Al's body. But how long will this body last? How much longer I can stay with Al?"

He found that he did not hold the answers to both questions.

* * *

End of Chapter 8

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Please feel free to review and comment. Thanks!

I promise you that the next chapter will come shortly! -


	9. Chapter 9 Father

**Illusion of the Bluebird**

By Gozilla

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot to all who you have read and / or left a review! Hope you will enjoy this chapter.

Special Thank: I would like to give my special thank to Hitokiri-san for beta-ing my story and correct my messy English! Thanks a lot!

Credits: Please refer to the previous chapters. Again, many thanks to the BBI team, kier and h2oblue! You are the best!

* * *

Summary: (Spoiler to Bluebird's Illusion and the TV series) The Elric brothers had finally found the philosopher's stone and Al was finally restored. But there was something wrong with Al's body. Would Ed find the solution in time?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't have anything. So don't sue me!

Please excuse my poor English. -

Reviews are most welcomed!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9 – Father

* * *

"Niisan? Dinner is ready." Al knocked on the bathroom door.

"Coming." Edward opened the door and came out of the bathroom.

"What took you so long?" Al asked as he walked to the dining room with Edward.

"Nothing." Edward gave Al a reassuring smile.

The brother sat by the dining table. "I made your favourite dishes." Al said, smiling childishly.

"Thanks, Al." Edward looked at the dishes. Knowing that his brother was doing all he could to please him, his heart was filled with appreciation. But yet, the sadness of their imminent separation burdened heavily over his heart.

"Niisan, are you all right?" Al asked, worried by his brother's unusual quietness

"I... I am fine." Edward lied, forcing a smile. "Al, can you promise me one thing?"

"What is it, niisan?"

"Al, promise me that you will take good care of yourself even if I am... I am not with you."

"What are you talking about, niisan?" Al asked, confused, "We will always stay together. Why are you saying such a thing?"

"Just promise me." Edward said, his tone brooking no further argument. .

Al was slightly startled at the seriousness in his brother's voice. Though still confused, Al smiled and replied, "I promise you."

Edward felt slightly relieved at Al's answer and started to eat. The brothers chatted happily over dinner, putting aside the negative thoughts lingering over their hearts for the past few days.

* * *

Edward woke to an unusually quiet house. Usually, Al would be making breakfast in the kitchen at this hour of the day. But there was not a sound from the kitchen.

Feeling uneasy, Edward walked down the stairs. "Al? Where are you? Are you in the kitchen..." he stopped abruptly as he noticed someone lying on the floor beside the stairs.

It was Al.

"Al!" Edward rushed over to check on his brother. He was rather relieved to find Al breathing normally. "Al, wake up! Al!"

Slowly, Al opened his eyes. "Niisan? What... what happened?"

"You fainted." Edward said worriedly. "How are you feeling?"

"Just tired." Al lied, in fact, he was feeling as if he was being emptied from the inside.

Edward helped Al get back to bed. After making sure that his brother was asleep, Edward wandered mindlessly to the living room. He sat heavily on the sofa and buried his face in his hands.

"_The transmutation is incomplete. What price are you willing to pay for completing the transmutation of your brother?"_ the message echoed in Edward's mind.

"What should I do in order to make the transmutation complete?" Edward asked, not expecting anyone to answer. He was surprised when the familiar voice rang again.

"Go to the Fuhrer. Come to me."

Edward looked up in shock but saw no one in the living room.

"The Fuhrer?" Edward murmured. Without a second thought, he ran to change his clothes. Just before he left the bedroom, he took one last look at the sleeping face of his brother.

"I will make sure that you'll be all right." Edward whispered, not knowing if Al could hear him. "I promise." With that, he left the house.

* * *

"Colonel Elric!" the President's secretary chased after Edward as he forced his way into the Fuhrer's office, "I told you that the Fuhrer is waiting for someone..."

"Leave him, Joel." Fuhrer King Bradley said calmly, facing the window with his back to the door, "he is the one I am waiting for."

"Tell me what it is all about!" Edward demanded, panting heavily from the exertion, "Who was talking to me? What does he want?"

"Joel, please leave us." King said calmly. The secretary left the office, a puzzled look on her face.

After making sure that no one would to able to hear them, Bradley said, "You have finally came."

"What do you want from me?" Edward asked angrily, "What is happening to Al?"

"You know the answer." Bradley said, still looking out of the window.

"What do you want?" Edward shouted. "Who was the person talking in my mind?"

"If you dare to come with me," King stood up and turned to Edward, "I will bring you to him. He will tell you more about your brother's condition and, more importantly,the way to complete the transmutation."

"I will go to hell if I have to." Edward said, "You'd better not lie to me about the transmutation."

Bradley gave Edward a searching look before walking towards one of the bookshelves. He took a few books from the shelf, revealing a handle hidden behind them. He pushed the handle and the bookshelves slid to the sides, showing the door behind them.

Bradley unlocked the door and walked into the dark corridor. Edward did not hesitate to follow the Fuhrer, even though he did not know what was in store for him.

Edward felt increasingly uneasy as he followed Bradley deeper and deeper into the dark tunnel. The tunnel was steadily descending, as if it was leading to the centre of the earth or, worse, to hell.

"Where are you taking me?" Edward asked, annoyed, "What is this place? Some kind of secret base for the military?"

"We are almost there." Bradley said placidly as he walked on. "Father has been waiting for you for quite a while already."

"Father?" Edward asked, frowning in confusion. "Who is your father? How does he know me? Why is he waiting for me?"

King did not reply and continued on.

Before Edward could say anything else, he saw light entering from the end of the tunnel. His body tensed as he knew that he was approaching the exit of the tunnel, not knowing what lay ahead.

Edward was shocked when he saw a deserted city, lying hundreds of metres underground. It seemed like that someone had squeezed the city into this underground space, as the buildings on its edge were rooted to the walls.

"What is this place?" Edward had a very bad feeling. He rushed to the edge of the platform he was standing on. "Is anyone here? Please answer me!"

His voice echoed across the area. Apart from this, there was complete silence.

Suddenly, an eerie voice came from Edward's back.

"You've finally came, Fullmetal ochibi."

"Envy…" Edward murmured tensely. He did not dare to turn immediately to face the enemy, knowing that he would be attacked by Envy if he did so. He silently cursed himself for being so careless - now he had fallen into a trap.

"Why are you here, Envy?" Edward asked, trying to buy more time as he looked for an escape route. "And why is the Fuhrer working with you? When has the military given in to the Homunculi?"

"The military did not give in to the Homunculi, silly ochibi." Envy's voice was too close for Edward's comfort. "We _infiltrated_ the military. The Fuhrer is one of us."

"What?" Edward shouted in disbelief. He turned to look at Bradley's face; an evil smile had spreaded across the normally unruffled face. He had thought that the Fuhrer was forced into working for the Homunculus. The fact that the Fuhrer was one of them was out of his consideration.

Edward knew that , being among two Homunculi, there was probably no way out. But he was not going to give up so easily. As quickly as he could, Edward turned and ran towards the city, hoping to get into the city and hide among the buildings before he could think of a way to get out of this underground space.

Suddenly, Edward saw a shadow overtaking him. Before he could react, he was punched heavily on the face. Edward lost his balance and fell to the ground. Just as he hit the ground, he was kicked violently at the stomach, sending him flying into a wall nearby. Edward was helpless as heavy punches and kicks continued to rain all over his body.

Edward was about to pass out when the assault stopped abruptly. He opened his eyes and saw Bradley holding Envy's fist.

"Why are you stopping me?" Envy said, very annoyed.

"Father said we must not kill him." Bradley said coolly, "He wants the alchemist alive."

"Ochibi-san is not dead." Envy said, a cunning smile on his face, "I am just preventing him to run away."

"You _will_ kill him if you keep on beating him like this." Bradley replied. "We must bring him to Father now. Father has been waiting for too long."

"You heard what your dear Fuhrer said." Envy said, grabbing Edward's collar and pulling him to his feet. "If you try to run away from us again, I will personally make sure your arms and legs are so broken that you can never walk or crawl again for the rest of your pitiful life." Envy then let go of Edward's shirt.

Edward collapsed to the ground. He felt as if his body was falling apart in pain. Stars and black spots were dancing in front of his eyes and he felt warm blood escaping from the numerous wounds over his body.

"Get up, you lazy dog!" Envy kicked Edward angrily. Bradley stopped Envy and spoke softly to the semi-conscious alchemist. "Fullmetal, if you want to save Alphonse Elric, stand up and come with us."

Hearing the name of his brother, Edward felt his mind clear a little. It reminded him his purpose to be there after all –to save his brother. Using all his remaining strength, Edward stood and started walking unsteadily.

"That's more like it." Envy said as he led the way.

* * *

Edward faintly noticed that he was being led into a theatre. His mind was getting more and more clouded due to the sharp pain and blood loss. He followed the Homunculi into the dungeon of the theatre.

They came to a room and the heavy metal door opened slowly before them. Edward looked up and saw a person sitting in a gigantic chair, with pipes and tubes connected to it, placed in the centre of the room.

As he recognised the familiar face of the person, blood rushed to Edward's clouded mind. He charged towards the person with all his strength, fists ready to strike. But before he could reach the person, he was punched heavily by Envy and fell to the ground. Envy forcefully pulled him up to a kneeling position.

"Why are you here?" Edward asked angrily; his arms were caught by Envy at the back. "Why didn't you come home? Do you know that mum died waiting for you? Do you know how much she suffered before she died?"

Envy slapped Edward violently. "How dare you speak to Father like this?"

"He is no father." Edward said angrily, "He isn't good enough to be one."

The person sitting in front of Edward was Hohenheim Elric. He was wearing a long white robe,golden hair spread loosely over his shoulders.

"My son, Edward." Hoenheim said quietly, "you have finally come back to me."

"I am not your son." Edward was beyond angry as he remembered the sadness lingering on his mother's face before she died. "I would not come anywhere near here if I knew it was you behind all this."

"Trisha's death was an accident." Hoenheim said emotionlessly."I was planning to bring her here when everything is ready. But she died too soon."

"That's all because of you!" Edward shouted, "You left her for years without a word or a letter. Do you know how much she had missed you? Do you know how sad she was to leave the world without you at her side? You aren't qualified to be mum's husband!"

"That's why I want to help you and Alphonse." Hoenheim said, "I can help you to complete the transmutation of your brother's body, if only you two would come back to me and stay with me forever."

"How can I complete Al's transmutation?" Edward asked, sensing something wrong with Hohenheim's statement. "What do you mean by 'forever'?"

"You are a genius to have performed the transmutation to this stage. However, you have missed the final part of the transmutation, my son." Hoenheim said and held out his hand; a transmutation pattern which Edward had never seen appeared out of thin air. "Spiritual power is required to tighten the bond between Alphonse's soul and body. Otherwise, his soul and body will separate someday and he will die."

Edward inhaled sharply. He knew that there was something wrong with his brother's body after the transmutation. But he had never expected something this serious.

"Also, you were not strong enough to handle the philosopher's stone in the transmutation." Hohenheim pointed at Edward. "I believe that it has already begun, my son. Your body is breaking down under the destructive effect of the stone. The wounds over your body are just the beginning. Your body will slowly break and decay. If nothing is done, you will die soon after your brother's death."

"However, you won't be able to rectify this alone." Hohenheim said, "You will need my help to inject the spiritual power to Alphonse in order to bind his soul to his body. Otherwise, you will lose your spiritual power and will probably die in the process. On the other hand, without my help, you will suffer a slow painful death yourself."

"Then what?" Edward asked, knowing that the person in front of him has a plan for him and his brother.

"Then I will give you two everlasting life." Hohenheim said, a faint smile appeared on his face, "by turning you two into my greatest invention."

"You want to turn me and Al into one of your soulless Homunculi?" Edward asked in shock. "I won't let you do that! I won't let you lay a finger on Al!"

"You will when you are about to lose your little brother." Hohenheim said calmly. "I will give you three days to consider my offer. Even if you don't accept my offer, I _will_ ask Envy to bring Alphonse to me. Now, go and think about it."

Envy forcefully dragged Edward out of the room immediately. Edward cursed and received heavy kicks and punches from Envy before being thrown violently into a small dark cell at the end of the dungeon.

"Enjoy your stay, Fullmetal ochibi-san." Envy said as he locked the cell and left.

Struggling to stay conscious, Edward crawled to the door and clapped his hands, tried to create a door on the wall with alchemy. Surprisingly, nothing happened. Edward tried again but his effort was in vain.

'The old man must have made the materials alchemy-proof.' Edward sighed in frustration and collapsed to the floor. He felt utterly exhausted and dizzy as the initial shock to his mind for seeing his father faded away, and the effect of pain and massive blood loss returned.

'What should I do?' was Edward's last thought before blackness overwhelmed him.

* * *

End of Chapter 9

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Please feel free to review and comment!


	10. Chapter 10 The End

**Illusion of the Bluebird**

**By Gozilla**

**---**

A/N: Thanks a lot to all who you have read and / or left a review! I am terribly sorry for the delay! This is the final chapter and hope you will like it!

Special Thank: Once again, I would like to give my special thank to Hitokiri-san for beta-ing my story and correct my messy English! Thanks a lot!

Credits: Please refer to the previous chapters. Again, many thanks to the BBI team, kier and h2oblue! You are the best!

---

Summary: (Spoiler to Bluebird's Illusion and the TV series) The Elric brothers had finally found the philosopher's stone and Al was finally restored. But there was something wrong with Al's body. Would Ed find the solution in time?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't have anything. So don't sue me!

Please excuse my poor English.

Reviews are most welcomed!

Enjoy!

---

Chapter 10 – The End

---

- Elric's house-

Alphonse awoke three hours later and found that his brother was not in the house. He felt uneasy as he knew that Edward would never leave him alone right after he had fainted. Hesitantly, he called Roy Mustang, one of the few people he trusted in Central.

An hour later, Mustang arrived at the Elric household.

"When do you think he left?" Mustang asked while looking for any clue of the whereabouts of the elder Elric.

"I faintly remember that it was about 7 o'clock when niisan helped me to get to bed." Alphonse explained, "It was past 10 am when I woke up. He was not in the house by then."

"There is no sign of a fight or struggle in the house." Mustang murmured, "there must be something that tempted him to leave Alphonse so urgently."

Suddenly, the telephone rang and Alphonse picked it up. It was Hawkeye, asking for Mustang.

"What is it?" Mustang asked.

"There were eye-witnesses saying that Edward went to the President's office at around 8 this morning." Hawkeye answered, "But since then, neither the President nor Edward has come out of the room."

"Thank you." Mustang said, "Keep an eye on the President's office. I will be back in an hour's time." He hung up.

"We have some clues." Mustang said to Alphonse, "Get changed and we will go to investigate."

---

- Two hours later-

Alphonse sat uneasily in Mustang's office. It had been an hour since Mustang went out to search for any update on Edward's disappearance and asked Alphonse to wait for him in his office.

A knock on the door made Alphonse jumped out of the chair. It was Mustang. He looked around to make sure no one was following him before closing the door.

"Are there any news about niisan?" Alphonse said, deeply worried.

"It seems that he might be kidnapped." Mustang said quietly. "According to the information we got, Edward has not come out of the President's office since early this morning. Although it was announced that the President is not feeling well and has returned home to rest, Hawkeye confirmed that he has not left his office at all."

"What should we do?"

"We will investigate the President's office tonight."

---

- Around 11pm-

Two figures moved across the corridor without making a sound, hiding in the corners whenever there were guards patrolling nearby. They reached the President's office, the smaller figure took out a wire and putting it into the key hole. Within a minute, the door was unlocked and the two figures slid into the office, closing the door silently behind them.

"Where did you learn such a skill?" Mustang asked in amazement.

"This is one of the survival skills we needed when niisan and I wandered around the country, looking for the philosopher's stone." Alphonse replied, smiling.

They looked around the room and soon noticed the handle behind the bookshelf. Quickly, they followed the long dark tunnel and reached the underground city.

"What is this place?" Alphonse asked, amazed.

Mustang had a very bad feeling about the place and decided to investigate around the area near the tunnel's entrance. He then noticed a dark red stain on ground a few metres from the entrance. He sniffed at the red substance and frowned.

"It's blood." Mustang said, "And it is quite new."

"Niisan..." Alphonse felt extremely uncomfortable with the thoughts of his brother getting hurt in such a strange place.

Mustang then noticed the trail of blood along the road, heading towards the centre of the deserted city. "This way." Mustang started running along the trail, Alphonse following closely behind him.

Mustang and Alphonse stood in front of the gigantic doors of a theatre. The blood trail indicated that Edward went into the theatre, but the doors are closed and locked. They hesitated, not certain about what awaited them behind the closed doors.

Suddenly, the doors opened and a dark figure came forth from the dark hall. Mustang was a bit surprised, though not unprepared, to see a familiar person walking towards them.

It was President Bradley.

Bradley walked slowly, coming to a stop in front of them. "You shouldn't be here, Mustang." He said coldly, "Leave the young boy here, go back and pretend you saw nothing. If you do that, I promise that you will get what you have always wanted - a promotion, power, anything. All you have to do is turn around, leave this place and never mention anything about it to anybody."

"A very tempting offer," Mustang said, a smirk on his face.

Alphonse turned to look at Mustang in surprise. For a moment, he doubted if he had put his faith in the wrong man.

"But I am afraid that I cannot accept it." Mustang continued, putting on his gloves and got ready to fight. "I will never abandon my subordinates. Not even if you give me the whole world."

"Stupid humans," King drew his sword, "then I will shut you up eternally right at this spot."

"Al, go and find your brother." Mustang said as he put on his gloves, "I will take care of this."

"But..."

"No buts, Al!" Mustang shouted, his eyes fixed on Bradley, "Time is running out! Go!"

Alphonse hesitated for a moment before running into the theatre. Bradley simply watched as the young alchemist disappeared into the depth of the theatre, making no attempt to stop him.

"So, let's get back to our business." Mustang held his right hand up to the air and snapped his fingers. A huge fireball erupted and consumed Bradley with its fierce flame.

---

Alphonse ran along the dark corridors. He did not know why, but something in his mind was telling him to go to the dungeon. He ran straight to the last cell and looked inside. He saw a small figure lying still on the dirty floor, and immediately recognised it as his brother.

"Niisan!" Alphonse called out in panic. There was no response from Edward. Alphonse clapped his hands and tried to transmute a hole on the wall but nothing happened. He tried again, to no avail.

Frantically, Alphonse searched his pocket and took out a small box of tools he always carried along (as an old habit from the four years of travelling). He took a wire and unlocked the cell door within a minute. Quickly and carefully, he held his brother in his arms.

"Niisan! Niisan!" Alphonse gently shook Edward, his heart burning with worries as he saw the wounds and bruises all over his brother's face and body. To his relief, Edward slowly opened his eyes.

"A... Al? How... did you get here?" Edward asked, his mind dizzied and his whole body sore.

"General Mustang led me here." Alphonse said, smiling, "We will get you out of here. You will need a doctor."

"No... wait..." Edward's mind cleared as he remembered the words of his father. Coming to a decision, he clapped his hands before putting them on the floor. Bright light flashed across the small room and a complicated alchemy circle appeared on the floor.

"Niisan, what's this for?" Alphonse asked, a bad feeling rising in his heart.

"According to the old man, your transmutation is incomplete."

"What? What are you talking about? Who is this old man?"

"Our father." Edward said, his heart had never been calmer. "He told me that your transmutation is incomplete. He wants to give us eternal life by transform us into homunculi."

"What?"

"But I won't let him do this to you, Al." Edward smiled and gently clapped his hands, " he has also told me another way to complete your transmutation."

"Another way?" Alphonse asked. Then he noticed Edward slowly lowering his hands to the floor, towards the alchemy circle Edward had just created, "You don't mean..."

"You will be fine, Al." Edward smiled one last time as he touched the alchemy circle, "Live well and don't let the old man or the homunculi catch you."

"NO!" Alphonse desperately shouted as bright light emitted from the circle. "NO! Niisan, don't do this..." but everything was overwhelmed by the bright light before Alphonse could do anything...

---

Mustang panted heavily. He was exhausted after the fierce fight with Bradley. But no matter how many times he had burnt the homunculus, Bradley simply refused to die. Once again, as the flame died down, Bradley stood firm, his burnt skin quickly recovering.

"I am getting bored with your tricks." Bradley said, an evil smile on his face. "You can't kill me."

"Really?" Mustang smiled, his face covered with sweat, "Then I will kill you until you are dead!" He snapped his finger again and again. Fire balls exploded violently and continuously around King.

"YOU!" Bradley shouted angrily. He charged again and again, trying to stab Mustang with his sword. But the violent explosions kept him away from his target. After dozens of explosion, Bradley finally fell to his knees.

"Stupid humans." Bradley whispered, "You will never triumph over us."

Mustang watched quietly as Bradley slowly dissolved into dust. "Let's wait and see."

---

Once Mustang was sure that Bradley was defeated, he rushed into the theatre. It was not long before he found the dungeon, as he had heard Alphonse's desperate shouts. When he got to the last room in the dungeon, he saw Alphonse holding Edward tightly in his arms, his head buried in Edward's chest.

"Niisan!" Alphonse shouted through sobs. "Please answer me!"

It was then Mustang noticed Edward. He was sure the young alchemist was alive, but there was something missing. Edward's eyes, which used to be full of life, were dull and empty. "What happened?" Mustang asked in shock.

"Niisan used his spiritual power to complete my transmutation." Alphonse sobbed, "He lost his soul because of me..."

Mustang's mind became empty as he stood there, Alphonse's sad of desperate cries echoed in his ears, "Niisan! NIISAN!"

---

-At the other end of the dungeon-

Envy stood beside Hoenheim. "Why can't I go in and finish them all? They killed Bradley and ruined your plan, father. It is completely unforgivable."

"Calm down, Envy." Hoenheim said in an emotionless tone. "I need time to rethink this. I cannot understand why Edward would prefer to sacrifice his life to save Alphonse, while I can give both of them eternal life. I need time, Envy. Be patient."

With that, Hoenheim and Envy slowly disappeared into the darkness of the dungeon.

---

-Two months later-

"General Mustang!" Hawkeye frowned as she entered the huge office, "I told you that we need you to review and sign these documents before 10 this morning. It is already 11am and still you haven't touched them."

"OK OK, I will get it done in a minute." Mustang said lazily as he reluctantly tore his eyes away from the window.

"I mean you have to REVIEW and sign the documents." Hawkeye frowned deeper, "Not just sign them."

"All right, all right." Mustang sighed heavily, "Give me half an hour and it will be done. How come my workload has increased so much after the 'disappearance' of the President?"

"General, please handle your work seriously." Hawkeye demanded.

"Yes, madam." Mustang sighed.

Hawkeye smiled as Mustang finally picked up the thick file on his desk and started reading the documents. "Another thing." Hawkeye took out a letter from her uniform jacket, "You have a letter from Rizenbul."

"From Alphonse?" Mustang immediately put down the documents he was reading and took the letter.

Dear General Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye,

Hello! How are you? First of all, I would like to thank you again for everything you have done for me and niisan after the incident. I can't imagine what we would end up with the military if you had not helped us.

It has been a month since niisan and I returned to Rizenbul. We are now staying with Winry and her grandma. Niisan is showing good improvement as his wounds and bruises are healing healthily these days. Although he is still not responsive to us, I believe that, one day, he will smile at me again. I have no doubt about it.

I will write to update you on niisan's condition regularly as you requested.

Best regards,

Alphonse Elric

Mustang read the letter before passing it to Hawkeye. She read the letter and put it on the desk. "Do you think Ed will ever fully recover from this?"

"I don't know." Mustang said, "But miracles do happen sometimes..."

---

-Rizenbul-

"Niisan, look, it is all bright and sunny today." Alphonse said cheerfully as he tied up the curtain, "Would you like to take a walk outside?"

A few feet behind him, Edward sat quietly on a wheel chair. His was in his nightdress and his hair was loosely tied in a ponytail. His golden eyes were staring blankly at the air.

A shadow of sadness cast over Alphonse's face as he saw no trace of reaction from his brother. He took a deep breath and put a smile on his face. "Let's go outside, niisan. You always like to be outside. Let's get changed and have some fresh air."

---

"Look niisan! It's a firefly grass! And it is about to flower!" Alphonse touched the plant gently. They have been walking in the field for over an hour and came to the edge of a forest. "It is so beautiful. Shall we take it home so that I can put it on your window-sill?"

No response.

"I am sure you will like it." Alphonse continued and carefully dug the plant out of the ground, as if Edward had actually answered his question.

"I am all set." Alphonse carefully put the plant into a paper bag and placed it on Edward's lap. "Let's go home. Winry is probably cursing us for going out without telling her in advance." He turned Edward's wheel chair around and started walking towards the Rockbell's home.

---

-Night time-

"OK, it is time for bed." Alphonse carefully placed Edward on the bed. He went to the window to close the curtain and was surprised to see that a flower was blooming on the firefly grass.

He held the pot holding the plant and placed it close to his heart. "Niisan, do you remember I told that if you hold a firefly grass flower close to your heart and pray, the person you are thinking of will be able to feel your thoughts, no matter how far apart they are?"

Alphonse's hand tightened around the flower, taking care not to damage it. "I wish you could feel my thoughts, niisan. I love you, I miss you so much..."

Alphonse looked at his brother for a while and was disappointed when he saw no reaction from Edward. He put the pot on the small table beside his brother's bed. "Good night, niisan." He said as he switched off the light and left the room.

Unknown to Alphonse, Edward slowly closed his eyes and a silent tear slid down his cheek.

---

The End

---

Hope you enjoy the chapter and the story! Thanks again for your support and encouragement!


End file.
